Silly Misunderstandings
by citans-kid
Summary: Balthier sat, halfsober, infront of the captain's room waiting for him to come out. He had to come out sometime. He couldn't hide form him forever, the room was rented. Random fluffness, yaoi, BaschBalthier somewhat OOC....


Silly Misunderstandings

Author: Citanskid

Pairing: Balthier/Basch (yaoi pairing) If you do not like, leave now, so no mental disorientation occurs.

Rated: K+

Copyright: I do not own Basch or Balthier, or any of the Final Fantasy series and I make absolutely no money from this. If I did, the creators would very much hate me. This story is purely for entertainment and fluff purposes.

Note: They may seem somewhat OOC, that's okay...Basch is hard to write...and Balthier is drunk...eh heh...  
may seem unlikely...but hey...whatever...I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Balthier sat, half-sober, in front of the captain's room waiting for him to come out. He had to come 

out sometime. He couldn't hide form him forever, the room was rented. And it was not like the

captain could climb out the windows, their floor was far too high. His head hit the back of the wall

instantly as a thought occured. Ignoring the oncoming headache, he got up sloppily, which annoyed

him somewhat, and as delicately as he could in his state, pressed his ear against the door of the

Captain's room. Which of course sounded more like a thud to Balthier, but it couldn't be helped.

Had the Captain slipped out of his room when he had dozed off? It was a very likely possibility, he

hadn't the faintest idea of how long he was out, so it was quite the possibility...until the door

opened and he was tumbling into the arms of a very confused Captain.

"Balthier...what in Heaven's name are you doing?" said Basch in his very confused, sexy, Knight-like

voice. Very sexy, always loved hearing him speak, especially from lips like that...wait...why was he

leaning against the door in the first place?

"Uh..erm...I seem to...have...forgotten..." Priding himself on being able to speak so much without

slurring he gave a half-hearted, sloppy grin.

"It also appears you are very drunk..." Really? Maybe semi-drunk, most people would act a lot worse

after having one sip of the Bhujerban Madhu. He heard Basch sigh, and felt a tug around his shoulders.

Basch always sounded beautiful when he spoke. The door shuts, Basch grunts and again

Balthier cannot help but admire the sound. He felt quite surprised when he was handed a glass of

water. He hadn't even realized he had sat down.

" So, may I ask why you're...well so drunk? It does not seem like you at all..." Balthier's head snapped up

for the second time. And instead of a headache, his neck started to hurt. Great, more pain.

"You're supposed to be mad at me...wait..." Confusion...more confusion...Realization!

"You glared at me...for some reason! Have I done something wrong?" Finally he noticed the quirk

in Basch's eyebrow. Didn't think he could do that. Not as sexy as his voice, but still sexy.

"I was not glaring at you. It was at the young man who was flirting with the barmaid. She looked

very frightened." Balthier squinted at him.

"Are you positive that's all it was?" Basch sighed.

"How can you get so worked over a glare? Why not ask me about it?"

"Because you immediately left to your room, no kiss, not even a word!!!"

Basch was obviously making excuses, though it was getting harder and harder to stay

focused on being angry with him. The man had taken off his boots and vests

and other odd accessories. The white shirt and trousers really looked good on him, and

they emphasized his muscles quite nicely.

"Wasn't it yourself who said that it is best not to parade our relationship around?

And you seemed rather busy in your conversation with Fran. I don't like to interrupt." He slumped

against the chair, and assumed a sulking position. Something he would swear up and down

later that he never did so.

"My friend, I should be the one glaring at you for the many times I've told you to stay away from

the Madhu."

Balthier grinned, then felt him pulled into a very tight and loving embrace. This was better, much

better than fighting with him. As fun as it might be. Though, maybe he should give the Madhu

a try more often, especially if situations like this always ended so nicely.

He yawned, and leaned up against Basch, and listened to the sound of his breathing. He heard

the Knight humming softly, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

--Fin

* * *

What did ya think? Huh? Huh? HUH? 

Just messing...just as a remainder as to what the Madhu does. The Madhu sidequest in Bhujerba makes it obvious, they all practically  
pass out...But I always viewed Balthier as somewhat stronger than the others...he he he...

Reviews and criticism are welcome though not mandatory...Flames are not welcome...unless there the good kind...(its really cold don here where I am right now!! Need...warmth...) Oh...and if anything is misspelled...I blame my kitties...they may have tried to add something while I was typing. They were all over me!!! Aack!! Anyways, Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
